Best Friend's Brother
by Hiddlestoner1031
Summary: Jess falls for her best friend's brother, Logan. Can he and Jess manage to overcome her abusive stepdad and find true love and happiness?
1. I Love You

**This is my first story and I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

"Hey, do you want to come over later?" my friend Abby asked me

"Sure, let me go ask my mom." I replied, running down the stairs. My mom wasn't in the kitchen, so I checked in the living room. My step-dad, Oliver, was passed out on the couch, no doubt drunk. He is an alcoholic. I can't see why my mom stays with him. I know for a fact that he hits her. I've seen the bruises. I finally found my mom. She was in the bathroom, putting a bandaid on a cut. "Hey mom, can I go over to Abby's house?"

"Yeah, of course. Just don't make your dad mad."

"He's not my dad and he never will be!" I exclaimed angrily. "He's probably the reason for that cut!" My mom sighed.

"Go over to Abby's house. I'll talk to Oliver tonight, okay?"

"Fine." I grumbled, knowing that she probably wouldn't. I found the phone and picked it up. "Are you still there?" I wondered.

"Yeah. Can you come over?" she asked impatiently.

"Yep, my mom was fine with it."

"What about your step-dad?"

"He's asleep. I didn't want to wake him." Abby doesn't know that I hate Oliver, or that he beats my mom. She has no idea that he's drunk all of the time, and that's not about to change.

"Cool. What time are you coming over?"

"I'll be over in about ten minutes, if that's okay with you." I told her.

"Awesome. I'll be waiting for you!" she squealed. I grabbed what I needed, then headed out the door. Abby lives about a mile from my house, bit it's not too far to walk. Since I was running behind, I set off at a brisk jog. When I was about to turn onto her street, I slowed to a walk, so I wouldn't be out of breath when I arrived. I finally reached her house. Like she said, she was waiting for me. "Come on, let's go inside." she said, pulling me by the arm. "We can put your stuff in my room." We went upstairs, and I put my bag down in her room. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't care. What sounds fun?"

"You're the guest, you get to pick." she reasoned.

"I hate it when people use that argument!" I grumbled. "I don't know! Turtle hunting maybe?" I suggested.

"Sounds good!" We went outside to the creek behind her house. I immediately spotted a bunch of turtle heads, so we both grabbed a net and tried to catch a turtle. We both managed to catch one after a half hour, so we filled a kiddie pool with water for the captured turtles to swim in.

"We'll have to release them tonight." I said.

"Why?"

"If we don't, they might get eaten by something." I explained. She agreed and we sat around and watched the turtles for a little bit. After about ten minutes, both our stomachs were rumbling, and we decided to go get something to eat.

"What would you like?" Abby asked.

"I'll have whatever you do." We ended up with a granola bar apiece. Just as I was finishing up, Abby's two brothers came in.

"Hey there, Kendall, Logan." Abby said.

"Hey yourself." they both said together. I smiled. Kendall was a couple of years older than me, and Logan was 19, just one year older than me. I secretly had a crush on Logan, but I didn't tell anyone, because I was afraid that Abby would tease me.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked me.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Thankfully, she let the subject drop. I have trouble thinking of a lie on the spot. Logan looked at me worriedly.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" he wanted to know.

"I'm fine." My stomach was filled with butterflies. Maybe Logan liked me! Quickly, I pulled myself back to the present. Abby was getting ready to leave the room. I followed her quickly, hoping that she hadn't noticed anything unusual about Logan and I's exchange. Obviously she hadn't, because she didn't ask any questions on the matter. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"I don't know. It's getting kind of late. We should probably go release the turtles."

"Yeah." We grabbed the turtles and set them free in the creek. Once they had gotten too far away to see, we went inside. We spent a few minutes thinking of what to do, and we finally decided on Just Dance 2 for the Wii. I was a little uncomfortable at first, because Kendall and Logan were watching us, but I soon got over it and started to enjoy myself. At midnight, Abby's mom came in and told us that it was time to go to bed.

"Aw, do we have to?" we all whined.

"Yes. Now go to bed. I'm sure everybody is tired." she commanded. We had no choice but to obey. When I was settling in on the couch, Abby came over and said goodnight.

"I'll be up in my room if you need me." she said, turning and heading towards the stairs. I nodded and she disappeared up the stairs. Soon after, Nick, Abby's dad, came to let out their dog. I was almost asleep, but the sound of the door opening woke me up. I sighed and tried to fall back asleep. No matter how I tossed and turned, I couldn't get comfortable. I heard a creak and looked up to see where it had come from. Logan was coming down the hallway. When he saw that I was awake, he walked over.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked.

"No, I was already up. I couldn't get to sleep."

"That's not good." he frowned.

"So, why are you up?"

"Umm...Well..." he stuttered.

"Spit it out!" I laughed.

"Well, what I wanted to tell you was..."

"Yes?"

"I like you. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I was stunned. I pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. The sharp pain told me that I was awake. I quickly made up my mind.

"Yes!" We both danced around, squealing quietly. "I don't want Abby to know." I said, turning serious.

"I can agree with that. If Abby found out, the teasing would never stop."

"So this relationship is a secret until we know that it's going to work out?" We both agreed.

"I love you." we both said at the same time. Just then, we heard the stairs creak. Seth ran to the bathroom and I pretended like I was asleep. The person that came down the stairs surprised me, because I was expecting Abby. It was Kendall.

"What's all the noise down here?" he demanded. I still acted like I was asleep. "Come on Jess, I know that you're awake. What did you say?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to sound as if I had just been woken up.

"You know what I'm talking about. Are you dating my brother or not?"

"You knew about this?"

"I'm the one that convinced him to ask you." Kendall was smiling. "So, what did you say?"

"I said yes, of course!"

"Good choice. If you had said no, we would have never heard the end of it."

"Please don't tell Abby. She'd tease me."

"Don't worry. I won't." He looked towards the bathroom. "Come on Logan. It's just me." The door unlocked, and Logan came out, looking nervous.

"Are we alone?" he asked Kendall.

"Your girlfriend is with us."

"How'd you find out?"

"She told me herself, that is, after I woke her up from her fake sleep." he laughed, and Logan visibly relaxed.

"So our secret is safe?"

"Yep." We all hugged, and Kendall went upstairs. Logan kissed me and said goodnight.

"Remember, if you ever need anything, just come get me." he told me.

"I will. I love you."

"And I love you." He kissed me again, then went upstairs. I fell asleep immediately. When I woke up in the morning, Abby was staring at me.

"You sound like a chainsaw." she joked.

"Do not!" I argued.

"You do too, and you know it." I let it go. I knew that I didn't snore.

"Let's get some breakfast." I suggested.

"Sure. What would you like?"

"I'll take a donut."

"Me too." We smiled at our choices. We are so alike. After breakfast, I grabbed my bag and changed. Abby did as well. When we were both dressed, we discussed what we wanted to do.

"We could go swimming. It's really hot out."

"Sounds good." We grabbed our suits and changed once again. I finished before Abby, so I stood outside her door and put my hair up into a ponytail.

"You look good." Logan said from behind me, causing me to jump.

"You scared me!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." Just then, Abby opened her door and walked out.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded, and we headed out to her creek. The water was warm, but it still cooled you off. It had to be at least 90 degrees outside. I was wading over to the other side when I suddenly got pushed under water.

"Abby!" I yelled when I came up for air.

"It wasn't me!" she shouted playfully.

"Sure." I turned to look her in the eyes and came face to face with Logan. "Hey! Did you dunk me?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face. I failed miserably.

"Yeah. When you had your back turned to me, I couldn't resist the temptation." he chuckled.

"I forgive you."

"I know." he said, reaching over to hug me.

"Get away from her! She doesn't want to be bothered by you!" Abby cried, coming over to pull me away. She had no idea how wrong she was, but I wasn't going to correct her and give away the fact that Logan and I were dating. We all played in the creek for a while longer, but I realized that my mom would start worrying if I wasn't home soon.

"Hey Abby?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"I probably should head home soon." Abby sighed, but nodded.

"I'll help you gather your stuff around." she offered. I accepted, but there wasn't much to be gathered. We were done quickly.

**Okay, so that's just the beginning. Please review! **


	2. Abused

**Here's chapter two! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR**

"Do you need someone to drive you home?" Logan asked.

"No, but I don't mind if anyone walks with me." I said, hoping that Abby wouldn't come. I didn't want her to see Oliver drunk. Logan volunteered to go with me.

"I just want to make sure that you get home safe." he told me.

"I'd do the same, but I have to help my mom clean out the rabbit cage." Abby replied sadly. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah." I said, gathering my bags and heading out the door. Logan followed me. I started down the driveway towards my house.

"Thanks for volunteering to drive me." I told Logan.

"No problem. I just wanted some time where we could be together by ourselves." he replied. We continued walking in silence, but we were both okay with the quiet. When we reached my street, I stopped.

"I can go alone from here. My parents probably wouldn't like the idea of me being alone with a boy." I explained.

"All right. I love you!"

"I love you too." I said, standing on my tiptoes so that I could kiss him. He bent down and our lips met. We held the kiss longer than usual, but we finally broke away from each other. I said goodbye, then headed home. Logan watched me the entire way, just to make sure that I got home safely. I did, and Logan waved goodbye before turning and heading home. I checked the front door to see if it was unlocked. It was, so I went inside. Oliver and my mom weren't downstairs, so I checked upstairs. The bedroom door was closed, and I was just about to head back downstairs when I heard Oliver yelling at my mom. I heard a couple of loud bumps, and then I heard my mom crying out. I wanted to go in and help her, but I was afraid of what Oliver would do to me. So far, I had never been on the receiving end of his fury, and I intended to keep it that way. I went downstairs and waited for my mom to come down. She eventually did, and she was bruised and sobbing. I helped her over to the couch, handing her some icepacks. She accepted them gratefully. "What happened to you?"

"I was trying to get him to put his clothes in the hamper, but he wouldn't, and then he went off and started beating me." she cried. I could only offer her comforting words. The phone rang a few minutes later. It was Logan.

"Hey, do you want to come to the beach with us tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" We talked for a little while longer, then said goodbye and hung up.

"Who was that?" Oliver demanded. It was a shock to me, because I hadn't heard him walk up.

"It was my friend. She wanted to make sure that I got home safely." I improvised quickly. He grunted and went to grab a beer. I sighed in relief, then went to my room to unpack. Since I had nothing else to do, I decided to pack a bag for my beach trip. When I woke up, it was already nine o'clock. I grabbed my bag, got dressed, and grabbed a quick breakfast. Since I was supposed to be at their house in five minutes, I had to run the whole way. By the time I arrived, I was sweaty and out of breath.

"Hey there Jess!" Abby called, running out to meet me.

"Hey!" I wheezed.

"Are you okay? Why are you out of breath?"

"I'm fine. I had to run the whole way to get here on time." I panted. Abby ran into the house and grabbed me a bottle of water. I took it and sipped it slowly. Soon, my breathing went back to normal.

"Do you have your bathing suit on?" Abby wondered.

"Yeah."

"I think we're ready to go!" Brenda, Abby's mom called out. "Everyone get into the cars." I piled in with Abby and her parents. The boys rode separately. The ride to the beach was a short one, since it was only about a mile from Abby's house. When we arrived, we grabbed the stuff from the trunk and hit the sand. It was so hot that it burnt right through your shoes. As soon as we reached a suitable spot to put our stuff down, I took my shirt and shorts off, so that I was in my bathing suit. This done, I ran into the water. It was cool, but it felt good after the blazing hot sand. I started wading out slowly, getting used to the water a little bit at a time. I really hoped that Logan wouldn't dunk me before I was ready to go under. Luckily, I made it out far enough to be used to the water before I got dunked. I was up to my shoulders when I was hit from behind. I fought, and managed to stay above water. When I turned to see my attacker, I received a face full of water. By the times my eyes cleared, the person who splashed me was underwater. I waited for them to surface, although I had a good idea of who it was. Sure enough, Logan surfaced about ten feet away from me. I started swimming towards him. He didn't notice me until I was right behind him, and by then, it was too late. I grabbed his shoulders and jumped, pushing all of my weight down. Since he was taken by surprise, he went under easily. I jumped off and let him come up for air.

"That wasn't very nice!" he spluttered.

"All's fair in love and war." I retorted. He smiled.

"I suppose I did deserve it."

"You did. I wanted revenge." I said, smiling sweetly. He splashed me again, and I was going to splash him back, except for the fact that Abby jumped on my back. She's really light, so it was easy to stay above water. When she realized that I wasn't going under, she hopped off.

"Darn. I thought I could take you by surprise and dunk you." I chuckled.

"Gain some weight and you might be able to."

"Yeah. Maybe next time." she sighed. We stayed at the beach for a couple more hours, but then we had to go home, because it was getting late. Once all of the stuff was gathered, we piled into the cars and drove home. When we got back to Abby's house, it was pitch black outside. Logan offered to drive me home, and I gladly accepted.

"So, did you enjoy yourself today?" he asked.

"Yeah. It was really fun!" I replied. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. In a minute, we were at my house. I grabbed my bags and jumped out.

"I love you!" Logan called after me.

"I love you too!" I answered, blowing him a kiss. He pretended to catch it, then waved goodbye. I did the same, then walked up to the house. Oliver was waiting for me.

"Where were you?" he demanded. "Your mother was supposed to tell you to mow the lawn today!" I stared at him in shock.

"Mom never told me anything!" I yelled. Oliver came at me and hit me in the ribs. It was a hard hit, and I felt a few ribs fracture, possibly break. I screamed in agony. How did my mom take this day after day? I scrambled to my feet and ran up the stairs to my room. My hands were shaking so bad that I couldn't lock the door. Oliver burst into my room and grabbed me around my waist, causing my ribs to scream in protest. He threw me on the bed and began to repeatedly hit me, harder and harder each time. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Finally, I could take it no more, and I summoned all of my remaining strength and directed it to my legs. With a sharp upward thrust, I managed to knee him in the groin, causing him to double over in pain. He relaxed his grip just enough for me to wriggle away. I took off down the stairs and ran out into the street. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I knew that I had to get away from Oliver. I started running as hard as I could, and I didn't look back.

"Don't think that your boyfriend can protect you! I'll take him down as easily as I take you or your mother down!" he threatened. I didn't stop, just kept running. When I finally stopped, I realized that I was at the beach. How I had managed to run there without stopping, I'll never know. I sank down on the sand and started sobbing. I was sure that I had broken a couple of ribs, and there would definitely be a mark where I was hit. I dried my eyes and lifted my shirt to see if there were bruises already forming. There was what looked like one big bruise that stretched from my ribs to my hips. I poked it gently to assess the damage, but ended up almost passing out from the pain. My skin was already a dark shade of blue, and I knew the bruise would get darker as the night wore on. Suddenly, I heard a sound that sounded like footsteps, but who would be on the beach at this time of night? I looked up and saw a familiar figure jogging towards me. I ducked my head and dried my eyes.

"Who's there?" Logan called out. I didn't answer. He picked up his pace until he was right next to me. "Jess, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I jogged down here to try to relax." he seemed satisfied with my answer.

"I couldn't sleep either." he admitted. "I was too busy thinking about you." I laughed at how corny he sounded. He hugged me, and I had to prevent myself from crying out in pain. After he released me, we sat and watched the waves hit the shore. "Do you want to come back to my place?" he asked.

"I thought you lived with Abby."

"I go and visit them on the weekends and during the summer. I have my own house, not too far from here. You can come visit me any time, day or night."

"Thank you." I replied. He jumped up.

"Come on. I'll take you to my house." I got up slowly. Sitting down had made me feel very stiff. Logan offered a hand, and I used it to pull myself up. As soon as I was on my feet, he took off running, pulling me behind. I had no choice but to keep up. We soon reached his car. He helped me into the car, then, then got into the car and started to drive. Every time the car hit a pothole, a fresh wave of pain washed over me. Luckily, Logan was too focussed on the road to notice my grimaces. At last, we arrived. Logan's house was two stories, not including the basement. Inside, it was nice and roomy. There were four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and all of the other rooms that you would expect to find in a house. Despite the pain I was in, I had to stop and admire every room. Logan was enjoying my reaction. "So, do you like it?" he asked.

"It's so beautiful!" I breathed.

"That's what I hoped you'd say." We walked up the stairs and turned into his bedroom. "I'm going to go shower. Do you want to join me?" I almost said yes, but I remembered my bruises at the last second.

"I already showered today, but thanks anyway." I said, mentally cursing Oliver. He ruined everything!

"Suit yourself." Logan shrugged. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. A couple of seconds later, I heard the shower turn on. There was the sound of clothes hitting the floor, then I heard the shower door opening and closing. As soon as I was sure that Logan wasn't going to come out, I gently lifted up my shirt to see if my bruises had gotten any worse. They had. Now, my whole torso was pitch black. I gasped. How was I going to hide the bruises? They would eventually fade, but what would I do until then? I heard the shower turn off, so I quickly pulled down my shirt. Logan came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Do you have any clothes that I could borrow to sleep in?"

"Sure. I'll get you some when I get dressed." Logan called over his shoulder, heading towards his closet. I turned away so that he could get dressed in private. When he was done, he tossed me a long shirt and a pair of shorts. The shorts were too big, but the shirt was long enough that I could use it as a nightgown. I went into the bathroom to change. I didn't feel comfortable in my underwear, so I kept my shorts on underneath.

"Where do you want me to sleep?"

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom if you want to."

"Thanks." I walked down the hall and entered the guest bedroom. The bed was huge, and it had a really comfortable mattress, but I couldn't get comfortable, thanks to my ribs. I ended up tossing and turning all night long, only getting about an hour of sleep. I ended up getting up at six in the morning. I heard movement downstairs and realized that Logan was already up. I carefully got up, then made my way down the stairs. Logan was in the kitchen, making a pot of coffee.

"Hey, what are you doing up this early?" I asked him.

"I forgot about it until I looked at the calendar, but I have band practice today."

"You're in a band?"

"Yeah. Just a small one with Kendall and a couple if other guys from school, but it is a band." he said.

"Do you need me to go home?" I asked him, hoping that be would say no.

"Of course not! I'll take you with me." I looked at what I was wearing.

"In my pajamas?"

"Sure, why not? I'll even stay in my pajamas if it makes you feel any better. Besides, it's an informal meeting. Nobody's going to be dressed up." I sighed in relief. At least I wouldn't have to go home and face Oliver.

"When do we have to leave?" "In about ten minutes. We practice in a recording studio about a half mile away from here." He grabbed a cup of coffee. "Do you want one?"

"Sure, it might wake me up a bit."

"Are you still tired?" he wondered.

"Yeah. I barely got any sleep last night."

"There's a couch in the recording studio, if you want to sleep while we practice." he offered.

"I probably will. I'm exhausted." I yawned.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get more sleep." He made it sound like it was his fault.

"It's not your fault, I just couldn't fall asleep." I soothed him. He still looked upset, but he shook it off.

"We need to leave now, if we are going to make it on time." he said, gulping down the rest of his coffee. I did the same.

"Let's go." We headed out to the car and hopped in. Logan pulled out of the driveway quickly and set off down the road. "So, who else is in your band?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"A couple of guys from school. You'll probably know them." I stopped talking and tried to figure out who could be in the band. I didn't have long to think, because we arrived quickly. Logan stopped the car and jumped out to help me. I tried to protest that I didn't need help, but he wouldn't listen. As soon as we were both out of the car, a bunch of guys ran out of the building. I recognized all of them. They came over to me and hugged me tightly. My vision started to go black, but I pulled myself together and managed to greet the rest of my friends.

"Hey James, Carlos, Kendall."

"Long time, no see." Kendall said giving me a quick hug. I laughed.

"You saw me yesterday!"

"Oh yeah." He acted put out, then smiled. "Just kidding."

"I know. Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"I suppose so." He gathered the guys and they all went inside. Logan guided me to the couch. I sat down gratefully. Logan made sure I was comfortable, then left to go practice. I tried to lay down, but as soon as I did, a shooting pain went through my whole body. I sank to the floor and started to cry. What hurt so bad? Deciding that the room I was in was too open, I left the room and tried to find a bathroom. There had been one near where we came in, so I went to that one. By the time I opened the door, I was in so much pain that I collapsed. I sobbed until I didn't have any tears left, then managed to push myself into a sitting position. I was near a sink, so I grabbed the edge and pulled myself up. Using the sink to keep my balance, I lifted up my shirt. The skin underneath had turned a deep red color. I quickly realized that the red was only up near my ribs. The rest of my torso was still black. Had my ribs been damaged even worse? Suddenly, the door creaked, and I realized that I wasn't alone. I quickly pulled my shirt down, but it was too late.

**Oh no! What happens? Guess you're going to have to wait until chapter three ;) Review and chapter three will come sooner! **


	3. It Wasn't Logan

**Here's chapter three :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

"What happened to you?" Kendall asked. "Did Logan do this to you?" I knew that Kendall had a quick temper sometimes, and that he was quick to retaliate.

"No." I tried to walk out past him, but he blocked my path.

"Who did?"

"I can't tell you." I sobbed. He let me pass, then went back to the rehearsal room with the rest of the guys. I hoped that he wouldn't tell Logan. I don't want to have to explain what happened to me. I headed back to the couch, hoping that he wouldn't be waiting for me. No such luck. By the time I had limped back to the room, both Kendall and Logan were inside, and Kendall did not look happy. I walked closer, then stopped so I could hear what was going on. I heard Kendall's voice first.

"You sick jerk! How could you do that to her? Especially since she worships the ground you walk on!" Logan looked bewildered.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't. What's the matter?"

"Your girlfriend is black and blue from her ribs down to her waist. Don't tell me that you didn't know anything about this!" Kendall exclaimed sarcastically.

"I didn't! Where's Jess?"

"She was in the bathroom. I don't know where she is now." he replied, starting to realize that Logan had no idea about my injuries. I started to creep away, but I didn't get very far before Logan and Kendall exited the room. I tried to hide, but they spotted me right away.

"Jess, come here." Normally I would have objected to being told what to do, but this time, I decided the best thing to do would be to listen. I limped over to Logan. "Lift up your shirt." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I don't feel comfortable right here." It was a stupid excuse, but I was reluctant to show him. He didn't say anything, just motioned for me to follow him back to the lounge. I did, and he closed the door after me.

"Show me your bruises." His voice was gentle. Slowly, I lifted up my shirt, wincing when I lifted my arms. As my bruised skin came into view, Logan visibly paled. "Who did this to you?"

"I can't tell anyone!"

"You know that you can tell me anything."

"I know, but I can't tell you this. I don't want you to get hurt." I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I don't understand. Why can't you trust me? I can take care of myself."

"You have no idea of what you are going up against."

"I do too. I know that someone hurt you, and I'd like to report that person to the authorities."

"If I tell you who it was, will you promise not to report them?" I asked, realizing that he wasn't going to give up until he knew the truth.

"All right. They deserve to be punished though."

"It was Oliver." A confused look passed over his face.

"Who is Oliver?"

"He's my stepdad." Logan stared at me in shock.

"Your own father did this to you?"

"My dad was killed when I was four, so he's not my dad, but yes."

"That is so sick! Why did he beat you?"

"Apparently, my mom was supposed to tell me to mow the lawn, but she didn't, so I went to the beach with you guys. When I got back, he was waiting for me. He has a temper, even when he's not drunk. He was drunk when I got home, so he probably hit me harder than he would have normally." I couldn't believe how calmly I was telling Logan.

"We should get you to the hospital. Who knows what the beating did to your system!"

"No! They'll ask all sorts of questions that I can't answer!"

"We'll think of something, I promise." I was about to protest, but suddenly, a crippling wave of pain shot through me. I dropped to the ground, curling up into a fetal position.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked me, looking like he was about to panic. I didn't answer, and slowly the pain started to fade away. I uncurled and pushed myself into a sitting position.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me." I panted.

"We are going to the hospital right now!" Logan exclaimed.

"No, I'm all right. It happens all the time." I lied. Logan still looked like he was going to force me to go to the hospital, but I reminded him of the band that was waiting for him to come back.

"All right." he sighed.

"You have to come with me." I agreed quickly. Anything was better than going to the hospital. Logan walked out of the room, back towards the rehearsal room. I followed close behind him. When we got closer, we could hear the sounds of people talking quietly. When Logan opened the door, it became silent for a second, then he was bombarded with questions.

"Is it true?"

"What happened to her?"

"Is she okay?" Logan glared at Kendall.

"I thought this was going to stay between us."

"It was going to, but everyone started asking where you were, and I had to tell them." Logan sighed.

"Yes it's true, I don't know what happened, and I hope she's okay." he rattled off. I felt all eyes turn to me.

"We are so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I didn't mention the constant pain I was in. Everybody wished me a fast recovery, then started to practice. I learned later that they were practicing a new song from their album. Logan was playing guitar, Kendall was on piano, James was playing the drums, and Carlos was beat boxing. They were all singing. I closed my eyes and relaxed, letting the music wash over me. I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, the room was empty. I was about to go look for the boys, when the door opened. Logan walked in quietly, but when he saw that I was awake, he walked over.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Only about an hour. Band practice is over now." I got up off of the couch and stretched. My back was really sore, so I tried to lean back to stretch it out. My back cracked, and I was getting ready to stand up when I heard another crack. A second later, a wall of pain hit me, and I passed out.

**Review please. :)**


	4. Oliver Strikes Again

**Here's chapter 4! merry christmas! also, i published a one-shot called jessa, it is about an oc and logan. you should all check it out! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own big time rush**

My eyes opened slowly. It felt like I had been run over by a truck. There was something heavy on my chest, making it hard to breathe. I tried to pull the covers back, but something tugged at my hand. It was an IV. A moment of confusion followed. Where am I? I quickly realized that I was in a hospital. Carefully, I pulled back the covers and discovered the reason for the pressure on my chest. There was a heavy plaster cast around my ribs. I poked it to see if it would give. It didn't. In fact, it was quite rigid, so I laid back against my pillow and waited for something to happen. A few minutes later, Logan walked in. "How do you feel?" he asked me.

"Like I've been run over by a truck." Logan chuckled.

"You have a reason for that. You had five broken ribs and three cracked ones. Your whole torso is covered in bruises, and you had some internal bleeding. You had to have surgery. Luckily your ribs only punctured a couple of blood vessels. They could have easily punctured your lungs, and you would have died, but you're okay now." Logan babbled on. I raised my eyebrows, and he took a couple of deep breaths. "I was babbling, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"I'm just happy that you're alive."

"Me too." Just then, a nurse came in.

"Ah, you're awake. I need to check you IV, to make sure that it is dripping at the appropriate pace." I was quiet as she checked, the breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone.

"She was unfriendly." I remarked.

"Yep. Aren't nurses supposed to be friendly?"

"Yeah." Logan reached over and grabbed my hand. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Me too." My eyelids fluttered. "I'm really tired."

"The stuff in your IV is morphine."

"Okay? What's that matter?"

"As well as killing the pain, it makes you really tired."

"Oh. Will you stay here if I fall asleep?" I mumbled.

"Of course. I love you." he said, gently squeezing my hand. I relaxed and let the relief of morphine wash through my veins. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, there was a head directly in my line of vision. I blinked to clear the sleep from my eyes, then started as I realized who it was. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I came as soon as I heard. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I had told you to mow the lawn, you wouldn't be here now." I stared at her in shock.

"How did you know what happened?"

"I wondered where you were, and when I asked Oliver, he told me, mostly to hurt me through you. I'm so sorry." she repeated.

"It's fine. What's done is done." My mom sighed sadly.

"I guess. I just can't believe that Oliver would do that to you."

"I can. He's a sick jerk! Why do you stay with him?"

"I don't have a choice! Every time I try to leave, he catches me, then beats me!" She started crying. I felt bad, nut at the same time, I was seriously angry with her for marrying him in the first place. Surely she had to know that he was an alcoholic! I said as much. "He was nice at first, never drunk, always really kind to me. It was a whirlwind romance, and I hoped that marrying him would take away the pain of your dad leaving." she said.

"Dad left?You always told me that he died! Why did dad leave?"

"He left because we got married before we knew what we wanted out of life. When I had you, he decided that he didn't want the responsibility of taking care of a child, so he packed up his things and left." I could see the raw pain that my dad's leaving had left behind. I instantly felt bad for bringing up the subject.

"I'm sorry for making you tell me." I said, wiping a couple of stray tears from my cheeks. I had always wondered why my dad had left, and it hurt to know that it was because of me. My mom dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, then straightened.

"I have to go now. Oliver will be back from work soon."

"Oliver had to go to work?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, his boss wanted to see him. I have to go now, but I'll try to visit again soon." my mom replied, kissing me gently on the cheek. I said goodbye, and my mom walked out, closing the door behind her.

"That was a strange scene." Logan remarked from behind me. I started. I hadn't realized that he was in the room with me.

"Yeah. Now I know why my dad left." I cried, my eyes clouding with pain. Logan walked over and patted my hand.

"It's not your fault. Your dad just wasn't mature enough to take care of you, that's all.

"Do you really think so?" I asked, smiling slightly, despite my tears. He nodded. "Thank you." Logan smiled and continued holding my hand. Another nurse came in to check on me, then left. Logan and I sat in silence. After awhile, I spoke. "What am I going to do? I can't go back home, not without worrying about Oliver." Logan looked thoughtful.

"You could move in with me." I stared at him in shock. "I know we haven't been dating long, but I've known you since kindergarden, so it wouldn't be so bad."

"I don't know. For one, how would I get my stuff there? If I went home, Oliver would catch me and beat me again." I worried.

"If you want, you and I can go to your house together, and climb in through a window." he suggested. I thought it over.

"I guess we could do that." I admitted reluctantly.

"We just have to be really careful that Oliver doesn't catch us." Logan readily agreed, and we discussed what else we would need to do. Time flew by, and before we knew it, it was midnight. I stifled a huge yawn that was threatening to escape. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

"Me too. I think it's probably the morphine."

"Yeah. Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

"You can go home. I can't imagine that that chair is exactly comfortable."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he said, gently kissing my forehead.

"Okay." I mumbled, already starting to fall asleep. Logan got up and walked out of the room. I was asleep before the door fully closed.

When I woke up in the morning, there was a fresh pair of clothes on the chair. Within a second, I realized that they were mine. Logan must have gotten them when I was asleep! If so, where was he now? My question was answered a few seconds later when the door opened and Logan walked in. "How did you get my clothes?"

"I snuck in and cleared out your room. I was putting your clothes in my closet."

"Why are you putting them in your closet? I don't live with you yet."

"Yes, you do. You are not going back to Oliver."

"He doesn't beat me when my mom is home, and she's home most of the time."

"And when she's not there?" Logan prompted gently. I sighed.

"Moving in would be awkward. We've barely been dating for a week!"

"I've known you since kindergarden. Trust me, it wouldn't be that awkward." I thought it over.

"I guess you're right. I didn't want to go back anyway." Logan laughed, then kissed me.

"I'm guessing we should tell your family?" I said, making it sound like a question.

"Probably. Abby will be so happy!" I smiled.

"Yeah." The door opened and Logan's family filed in.

"We came as soon as we heard. I'm so sorry!" Brenda exclaimed, looking sad.

"It's okay. I'm not going back there ever again!" I declared fervently.

"Where will you stay?" Brenda wanted to know.

"I'm going to move in with Logan for now." My words were met with a stunned silence. Abby was the first to speak.

"That is so awesome! if you two get married, then we will be related!" She jumped up and down in excitement. Brenda and nick exchanged glances.

"Exactly how long have you been dating? This is a big step to be taking." Nick said.

"We've been dating for about a week, but we've known each other since kindergarden. She has nowhere to stay, because she is not going back to her house while Oliver is there!"

"You two are dating?" Abby looked shocked.

"Yeah. I wondered when you'd notice." I laughed.

"You should have seen your face! It was hilarious!" Logan chuckled, gasping for breath. Abby looked put out.

"It couldn't have been as funny as yours when you found out that the moon wasn't made of cheese!"

"I was four!" Logan protested. We all cracked up. The rest of the day was spent comparing childhood tales. At around seven, a nurse came in and told Logan and his family that visiting hours were over. They filed out quietly. The nurse was getting ready to leave, but I stopped her.

"When will I be released?"

"Tomorrow, if everything looks good on your checkup." I sighed in relief. Everything was going to be okay.

I was rudely awaken by someone grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me. "You stupid BITCH! How dare you report me!" My mind cleared. What was Oliver doing here?

"I didn't report you!" I exclaimed angrily, sneaking my hand over to the nurse call button. I prayed for a nurse to come before Oliver did anything serious. Oliver didn't notice that I had pressed the button.

"Then who did?"

"I don't know!"

"Liar!" he yelled, pulling out a switchblade. He flipped it open, positioned it, and stabbed downwards towards my heart. I managed to deflect the blow with my hand, causing me to cry out as a gash opened in my palm. Before I had time to recover, he had repositioned the blade over my heart. He thrust it in, and I felt a horrible pain. My last sensation was that of the door opening and nurses rushing in. My vision faded to black.

**review :)**


	5. Mysterious Diagnosis

**This chapter is really long, but I couldn't find a good place to end the chapter. Sorry about that. Anyways, I hope that it is enjoyable. Please take the time to review this story. I also started a new poll on my page concerning a new story idea that I had. Please take the time to let me know if it is a good story idea or not. Anyways, I think that's all for now.**

**Disclaimer: I own BTR. Logan is madly in love with me. In case you haven't figured it out yet, all of the things I said in this disclaimer are untrue...**

My eyes opened slowly. Am I in Heaven? I tried to move, but the pain stopped me. This couldn't be Heaven. It was too painful. In the distance, I heard someone calling my name. Their voice sounded anguished. I wanted to reach out and comfort them, but I couldn't force my arms to move. I became aware of someone gently slapping my cheek. "Jess, wake up! You have to wake up!" I finally placed the voice. It was Logan. I must be alive, but how?

"She's coming around. Everyone back up and give her some space." an unfamiliar voice commanded. There was a shuffling sound. I lifted my hand to rub my eyes. There was gauze wrapped around it. Everything that had happned rushed back.

"Where's Oliver?" I wondered.

"He took off after he stabbed you." Logan said. His eyes were red and puffy. He obviously had been crying.

"I'm okay now. What happened? All I remember is that Oliver was trying to stab me, and he succeeded. Why am I alive?"

"Did you forget your cast?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I guess I did. What about it?"

"It stopped the blade. Instead of going into your heart, it only went in about an inch."

"Where's my mom?"

"We don't know." Brenda said. I jumped. I hadn't realized that Logan's family was in the room with me. Abby came over.

"How do you feel?"

"Crappy." I admitted.

"I'm happy that you're alive."

"That makes six of us" I said, nodding towards the rest of the people in the room with me. They smiled. "Does anyone have a phone that I could borrow?"

"Yeah, why?" Abby asked, handing me hers.

"I want to check in on my mom, to make sure that Oliver hasn't hurt her." I took the phone and punched in the number. It rang five times, but nobody answered, so I hung up. "She's not answering."

"I'm sure that she's all right." Nick said, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself.

"I hope so." I heard a ringing noise coming from the table beside me. "How did my phone get in here?"

"I brought it for you." Logan replied. I picked up the phone and looked at the number. I didn't recognize it, but I answered it anyway. "Hello? Who is this?"

"It's your mom. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's your old phone?" I demanded.

"I had to ditch it. Oliver is leaving the country, and he's forcing me to go with him!" My mom sobbed hysterically. I heard Oliver asking who my mom was talking to. The sound got muffled. My mom probably covered the mouthpiece. There was a pause, then I heard a muffled cry. The line went dead. Slowly, I put the phone down.

"Who was it?"Abby asked.

"My mom." My voice sounded far away. How could Oliver do that to my mom? She's lived here her whole life! My angry thoughts were interrupted by Logan.

"What did she want?"

"Oliver's making her leave the country." I said, dashing a tissue at my face to dry the angry tears that I had shed. There was a stunned silence.

"Did your mom say where she was going?

"Oliver probably smashed the phone, because the line went dead. I didn't hear where they were going." I replied.

"She might call back." Nick said.

"I doubt it. Oliver might beat her for calling just now."

"Yeah." Everyone sighed. A nurse came in with some papers.

"You're doing very well. The stab just needed stitches, which will be removed in three weeks. The cast will be removed in two months. If you are ready, you can sign these papers and get ready to go." she said, handing me the papers. I took them, and quickly signed. In about a half hour, I was ready to go.

I got into Logan's car and was being driven home.

"I'm so glad that you're alive. There have been so many times that I almost lost you," Logan told me.

"Yeah. Should I go back to my house to get some of my belongings?"

"No need, I already grabbed them," Logan looked smug. I was amazed.

"How did you manage to get all of my stuff to your house without getting caught?"

"You don't have that much stuff. All of it fit into a suitcase,"

"How did you fit my clothes in?"

"You don't have that many clothes. Most of it was lightweight, so it didn't take up much space," Logan explained. I accepted this, because I knew it was true. A few seconds later, we pulled into seth's driveway.

"Ready to see your new home?"

"I already have."

"Not with you stuff in it. If i may say so, I think I did a pretty good job."

"Pretty good job of what?"

"Organizing your stuff, putting your clothes away, that kind of thing," he explained.

"Thanks," I replied, allowing him to help me out of the car. He lead me up to the doorway, then surprised me by picking me up and carrying me.

"Put me down!" I yelled playfully.

"I have to carry you over the threshold, now don't I?"

"No, because we're not married,"

"So? It's the first time that I've had somebody to move in with me. I thought it was appropriate," he said, unlocking and opening the door. I rolled my eyes, but let him do as he liked. He stepped through the doorway, and then gently put me down.

"You're really light, did you know that?" I laughed.

"No, I didn't, but thanks for letting me know,"

"Any time," he replied, kissing me. When he broke away he asked me if I was ready to see the house.

"Of course!" Logan led me through each room, pointing out where he had placed some of my belongings. When I had finished looking around, I decided that a shower was in order.

"Is there anything special I have to do with my cast when I shower?"

"I don't think so. Just don't get it wet,"

"Thanks," I headed to the bathroom and turned the shower on. While I was waiting for it to warm up, I slipped and examined the skin of my torso. There wasn't much to see, because that cast covered most of my skin. The patch of skin that I could see was still black and blue, but it looked like the bruises were starting to fade. I sighed in relief, then stepped into the warm shower, directing the spray away from my cast.

When I was finished, I stepped out and got dressed. It was a little chilly outside, so I had to dress warm. It's only September, but the wind chills you right to the bone. Come to think of it, I'm really surprised at the weather. Just a week ago, it was really hot! Stupid global warming. I went to find Logan. He was in the kitchen, making something. when he saw me, he put down the mixing bowl he was carrying and walked over.

"Do you feel better?"

"Loads."

"Do you like cheesy omelets?"

"I love them!"

"Me too. Anything with cheese on it is good, that is, within reason," We both laughed.

"Yeah. I don't fancy trying cheese covered spiders, eww!" I shuddered.

"Are you afraid of spiders?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

"Me too." Logan walked back to the bowl. "If you want dinner tonight, I better start cooking,"

"Okay," I sat on the counter and watched Logan cook. For me, it was mesmerizing watching Logan work. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he was obviously comfortable in his role as chef. In a matter of minutes, the eggs were in the pan, and Logan was sprinkling cheese over them!

"Almost done! I just have to let the eggs cook," I nodded, and let him get back to his work. Soon, the eggs were done. Logan got two plates out and divided the eggs into two portions. I got the silver ware and we both sat down at the tabl. Slowly, I got some of the egg on my fork. Logan was watching me, waiting for my reaction. I blew on the eggs to cool them, then raised the fork to my mouth. I chewed slowly, savoring the amazing flavor.

"Well?"

"They're amazing! Who taught you how to cook?"

"Nobody. I taught myself,"

"You're a great cook,"

"thanks," We continued eating. When we finished, I offered to do the dishes, and Logan accepted. Carefully, I washed each plate and spoon, then went to look for a drying towel. Logan stopped me and told me that he would dry them. I tried to protest, but he cut me off.

"I'm sure you're tired after today, and I don't want you to hurt yourself by trying to do too much at once. Go relax. I'll be done in a minute," I resisted, but finally gave in. Logan walked into the living room a few minutes later.

"What would you like to do?"

"I don't care. What sounds fun?"

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. What movies do you have?"

"Too many to name. come on over and pick one," I walked over to the cabinet where Logan said the movies were. I opened the door and studied the movies inside. There were all sorts of movies, but I finally decided on Death at a Funeral. I showed it to Logan.

"Sound good?"

"Yep," Logan inserted the DVD and we both settled down on the couch. The movie started playing, so we sat back and enjoyed it. When the movie finished, it was late, so Logan and I went up to bed.

"Do you want to sleep with me, or do you to sleep in the guest bedroom?" he wondered.

"Just to clear it up, what do you mean by 'Sleep with me'?" Logan blushed and smacked me gently.

"We'd be sleeping in the same bed, but nothing would happen. Better?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll bunk with you," I decided.

"Alright," We both headed up to the bedroom.

"Where did you put my nightgowns?"

"In the dresser drawer," I quickly located them, and then put one on. Logan was getting ready for bed too. When we were done, we both climbed into bed and turned out the light.

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," In a couple of minutes, I was sound asleep.

The next couple months passed quickly. There was hardly ever a moment that Logan and I weren't together. We did a lot together, including some extreme sports after I got my cast off. One of the most memorable things we did was hiking up a mountain.

It was the middle of February when we decided to go. there was still snow on the ground, but it was starting to melt. Logan and I had rented the gear we needed, and we had taken a couple of lessons. We drove to the nearest site, and got ready.

Within a couple of minutes, we had found a path up the mountain. "Ready?" Logan asked me.

"Yep." We started to go up the mountain path. It was fairly easy. The path was wide and fairly smooth. Very abruptly, the path ended, and Logan and I were facing a wall of rock. It was about six feet high. I turned to Logan. "What are we going to do? We didn't come all of this way just to be stopped by some rock!"

"I think if I jump, I can reach the top. When I get up, I'll grab you and hoist you up, okay?"

"Sounds good." Logan backed up a little ways, then ran. He used his momentum to push himself upwards, so that he was able to get to the top of the ledge easily. He clambered up, then reached down to pull me up. I offered him my hands, and he yanked me up. Once my feet were on solid ground, I took out my water and took a long drought from it. I've been so thirsty lately! Even now, my water was almost gone. When I was done drinking, we continued our way up the mountain.

"You seemed lighter than usual. Have you been losing weight?" Logan asked me worriedly.

"I don't think so. I've been eating just as much as I usually do."

"Maybe it's all the sports we've been doing." Logan said, but he looked uncertain.

"Maybe." We continued our hike up the mountain. There were no more obstacles like the ledge, so we made it up to the top pretty quickly. As we were looking out over the landscape, a wave of dizziness overcame me, and I fainted.

Drops of cold water splashed my face, clearing the fog that was blanketing my brain. I opened my eyes and saw Logan standing over me. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. What happened?"

"We were looking out over the landscape and you collapsed. Do you know why?"

"All of a sudden, I got really dizzy. I have no idea why."

"Try to eat something. You might just be hungry." I took a granola bar out of my backpack and slowly ate it. I immediately started to feel better. Logan was watching me closely. "Better?"

"Loads." Logan frowned.

"I wonder, why? Usually you don't faint when you're hungry."

"I know. Maybe it's because the air is thinner up here."

"I wasn't affected though."

"Maybe I'm coming down with something."

"I hope not." Logan replied, giving me a hug. "We might have to take you to the doctor if it happens again."

"Yeah. We probably should start heading back down. I don't want to have to find my way back down in the dark." Logan agreed, and we started the long trek down.

When we finally reached the ground, it was past dark. Logan and I were packing the gear into the trunk and getting ready to leave. I was walking around to my side of the car when my foot encountered a large hole. Since I wasn't expecting it, I didn't think to brace myself until it was too late. My ankle twisted, and there was a loud crack. The pain hit a second later. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Since I was right next to the car, I lifted my arm and knocked on the window. Logan rolled it down. "You're not going to scare me, so don't even try."

"Logan, I'm not trying to scare you, but I need your help." I heard the car door open, and Logan walked around. When he saw me on the ground, he stopped. "What happened?"

"There's a hole in the ground. I think I broke my ankle." I said, barely suppressing the pain from my voice. Logan carefully made his way over to me.

"Can you out any weight on it?"

"I don't know." Logan helped me up, and I tried to balance some of my weight on my ankle. For a second, it seemed like I could support myself, but then my ankle rolled. I cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Logan cried, scooping me up and putting me in my seat. I managed to buckle up, and Logan started to drive away. We reached the Memorial Hospital in about a hour. Logan lifted me out of the car and carried me in. He placed me in a chair and went to sign me in. My ankle was throbbing by now, but I didn't say anything. Logan is worried enough as it is. A nurse came through a door.

"Jessica?" I almost stood up, forgetting about my ankle. Logan stopped me.

"Put your arms around my neck, and I'll carry you." Logan whispered in my ear.

"Okay." Logan picked me up and carried me back to the room that the nurse indicated.

"The doctor will be with you momentarily."

"Thank you." When she had vacated the room and closed the door, Logan turned to me.

"How are you holding up?"

"My ankle is really swollen, and it's starting to throb. I don't know if I can get my shoe off." The door opened, and a doctor walked in.

"How did you break your ankle?"

"I stepped in a hole and rolled my ankle. I'm not sure if it's broken, but I can't put any weight on it. I heard a crack, but I'm not sure that it was my ankle." I finished.

"I'll need to take an X-ray to be sure, but it sounds as if it is broken. If you two will follow me, I'll take you to the X-ray." Logan picked me up and carried me down the hallway. "Would you like a wheelchair?" the doctor asked Logan.

"No thanks, she's not that heavy." We continued our walk down the hallway. The silence was broken only by my pained whimpering. Finally, we reached the room. I had to put on the lead clothes, and the room was slowly emptied. I heard a whirring noise and knew that the machine had been turned on. A couple of minutes later, the door opened and the doctor walked in, followed by Logan.

"Come right this way." Logan came over and picked me up, then carried me back to the room. The doctor was inside, pinning up the X-ray. He motioned for us to sit down. "Your ankle is broken. It is a clean break, so it should heal up pretty easily. If you'll excuse me for a second, I'll go get the materials needed for your cast. Just try to sit back and relax as well as you can." The doctor walked out.

"My ankle is throbbing!" I moaned, resisting the urge to clutch the mottled skin.

"As soon as we get home, I'll get you some Tylenol, I promise."

"I know." The doctor re-entered the room.

"What color cast would you like?"

"Light blue." He grabbed the material and began soaking it in warm water.

"Can you lift your leg up for me?" I did so, and the doctor began to reposition my ankle. I winced a couple of times, but refused to cry out. The break felt like it was on fire! While the doctor finished up, I reflected on the events of the day. Up until the very end, I was having a blast. The doctor interrupted my thoughts. "All finished. How does it feel?"

"Painful, but it's getting better."

"I'm going to get you some crutches. How tall are you?"

"I'm 5'8"." The doctor exited the room. A moment later, he came back with the crutches.

"How do these feel?" he asked, handing them to me. I put them under my arm and started to crutch around the small room.

"They're fine. Thank you."

"Make sure that if you take a shower or bath that your cast stays dry."

"I know. This isn't the first time I've broken something."

"Okay. Go to the front desk, and they'll schedule your next appointment." I was getting ready to crutch out when Seth stopped me.

"Do you want to get a blood test, just to make sure that you're not coming down with anything?" Logan asked me. I considered it.

"I guess so. Better safe than sorry." The doctor led us to a lab, where a nurse prepared my arm. She quickly stuck the needle in my arm and drained a little blood.

"The results will be mailed to you in about a week."

"Okay, thank you." we said, heading for the front desk. Another appointment was quickly scheduled, and we headed home.

The week passed quickly, much to my surprise. I found that I was always thirsty, and that I tended to feel faint if I hadn't eaten in a while. When would the letter come? It was brought to my attention (by Logan, of course), that I looked too thin. To set his mind at ease, I drug out the bathroom scale. It's been almost two months since I last weighed myself. Last time I checked, I weighed 110 pounds. I stepped on the scale and waited for it to register. It did, and a number popped up on the screen. There was a sharp gasp behind me. "You only weigh 86 pounds?" Seth asked me.

"No! I can't have lost 24 pounds in two months! What's going on?" I heard the mail truck pull up to our mailbox. As soon as it had left, I crutched out to the mailbox. There were three pieces of mail. Two of them were bills, but the third was the one that I had been waiting for. My test results! I closed the mailbox and went back into the house. Logan was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Are your results here?"

"Yeah."

"Well, open them!" I put the bills on the table and started to rip open the envelope. Once it was open, I pulled out the sheet of paper. I started to read it, then froze. The letter fluttered from my hands. "What's wrong?" Logan asked, looking panicked. "What does it say?"

"It...It says that I'm...

**Hahaha what does it say? :)Tell me what you think, and please take the time to take the pol on my page. PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**


	6. First Cut

**All stories updated in one day! Whoop Whoop! Anyways, please read and review. Also, please take the time to take the poll on my page. I need to know if anyone wound be interested in a story idea.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned BTR, I would be a millionaire. I'm not.**

What does it say?" Logan asked impatiently.

"I'm..." I started sobbing and couldn't continue. Logan picked the letter up off of the floor and read it. His jaw dropped, and he stood there stunned.

"You're diabetic?"

"That's what the letter says." I sobbed. "Nobody in my close family is diabetic! I think my great grandpa was, but why would I be the only one to get it?"

"I don't know. I think we should probably get to the hospital. You need to learn how to take care of yourself." Logan said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I nodded, and Logan led me to the car.

The drive to the hospital went by relatively quickly. Before I was ready, we had pulled in and started walking towards the door. "Why did this have to happen to me?" I asked myself quietly. Logan heard me.

"It can't be reversed, so I think that we should try to make the best of it. Who knows, it might not be as bad as you think it is."

"It might not be as bad? I have to worry all the time now! When will I have a dizzy spell? When am I going to need to eat? Thanks to me, we can't go anywhere for extended periods of time!" I snapped.

"Calm down! Once you learn how to handle it, we'll be able to continue as if nothing ever happened." Logan's sharp tone snapped me out of my self pity.

"Okay." We continued walking to the door. Logan pushed it open, and we both entered. The nurse at the front desk greeted us.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked us with a pleasant smile.

"We're here to learn what to do for diabetes." Logan replied.

"Floor two, go straight down the hall."

"Thank you." We headed for the elevators.

The second floor was dedicated to permanent health disorders. I followed Logan to the diabetic area. A nurse took us to our room. She closed the door behind her, and I laid down on the bed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being this way."

"Diabetic?"

"Yeah. I feel like such a burden." I said, a few tears leaking from the corners of my eyes. Logan looked at me sadly.

"You're not a burden. I love you, and nothing will ever change that!" Logan vowed.

"Thanks." The door opened, and a doctor walked in.

"So Jess, when did you learn that you were diabetic?" she asked.

"Today." I started crying again.

"I'm so sorry. My name is Dr. Melanie, by the way. I'll teach you everything you need to know about Type One Diabetes."

"Thank you." Dr. Melanie taught me how to count carbs and how to determine how much insulin to take. After that, she taught me how to take my blood sugar. I did this with no problem, and Dr. Melanie left.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Logan asked.

"I still feel helpless." I admitted.

"Don't." I sighed, then sank back into the pillow. I am so tired. Logan kissed me on the forehead, then sat down in the chair next to my bed. "It's only six o'clock."

"I know. I'm just so tired. I'm going to try to sleep."

"Okay." My eyes drifted closed. Within seconds, I was asleep.

The hospital room was quiet when I woke up. I took my sugar and insulin, then started to eat my breakfast. Logan watched me the whole time. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good." I said, faking a smile. I still feel like a worthless burden, but I'm trying to hide it from Logan. The last thing he needs is more stress. Dr. Melanie walked in.

"How are we today?"

"Better."

"That's good. I think that you're ready to be released. You'll have to have annual checkups, but you seem to be doing really well, so it's time for you to go home." I nodded, then started to gather the things that Logan had brought for me. Dr. Melanie left me, and I soon finished.

"Let's go." I told Logan.

"Okay." We exited the room together. Logan helped me into the car, and we started to head towards the pharmacy, to pick up my testing supplies and insulin. This was quickly accomplished, so we headed home.

The next month went by very slowly. I had to go to the hospital for checkups every two weeks. Meanwhile, Logan was watching me constantly. We didn't go anywhere unusual, mostly because Logan was too worried. I was learning to control my diabetes, as well as how to predict low sugars. Logan still wouldn't let me try anything strenuous, and my feeling of worthlessness increased. I started considering suicide, but decided against that. I didn't want to hurt anybody, I just hated not being able to control anything. Finally, something caused me to snap.

My mom called about five weeks after I found out that I was diabetic. I hadn't called her, mostly because I didn't know her new number. She hadn't called me before this, so I had no idea what was going on in her life. It was a Saturday, and Logan was off practicing with his band. My phone was ringing, but I didn't recognize the number. I decided to answer it any way. "Hello?"

"Hey Jess!" my mom's voice bubbled through the speaker.

"Hey. What's going on with you?" I asked, putting on a cheery voice.

"Umm...Well..."

"What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant." she blurted.

"What?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"You heard me. It's Oliver's." She sounded close to tears now.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. "When did you figure it out?"

"A couple of weeks ago."

"Wow, this is a lot to take in. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Nope. Enough about me. What's new with you?" My head was reeling. How could my mom go from sobbing to happy in the span of two minutes?

"I'm diabetic." There was a stunned silence.

"There's something you should know. Your father was diabetic."

"What? When we're you going for tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important." she sighed.

"Well, it is!"

"I'm sorry." I didn't want to hear any more, so I hung up. My whole life was spiraling out of control! It seemed like I had no control over my life. My 38 year old mom was pregnant, and I was diabetic. Logan was overprotective, and I had no say in my life. I did the only thing that made sense to me. I took my shaving razor and broke it so that I had a single blade. I wasn't going to commit suicide, I just wanted to relieve some of the pain I was in. Slowly, I pushed my sleeves up and prepared to make the first cut. I stopped myself. The wrist was too obvious. My swimming suit was a one piece, so I could hide any cuts or scars under it. I pulled up my shirt and made the first cut.

**Review!**


	7. Star

**Wow, I haven't updated this in forever! My deepest apologies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

Chapter Seven

The razor was brand new, so it only stung a little. Blood welled up immediately. It felt like my troubles and stress were flowing out with my blood. I made a couple more cuts, then wiped my stomach dry. I put bandaids on, then pulled down my shirt. The towel I had used was covered in blood, so I took it down to the washer. Soon, the washer was started, and I sat back down. The razor was in my purse, and I had another razor hidden in the bathroom. Now all I have to do is make sure that Logan doesn't find out.

About a half hour later, Logan came home from band practice. "How are you?" he asked, giving me a hug and a kiss.

"Good. How was practice?"

"Fine, but we're still working out the kinks in one of the songs."

"You'll get it figured out," I reassured him.

"I'm sure we will," he replied, heading into the kitchen. "Did anyone call while I was gone?"

"My mom."

"What did she want?"

"She's pregnant," I blurted, trying to hold back the tears that had sprung to my eyes. Logan stared at me.

"Is it Oliver's?"

"Yes," I cried, letting the tears fall freely. Logan wrapped his arms around my shoulders and started to rock back and forth. I buried my head into his chest and cried until I couldn't cry any more. I sat up and dried my eyes.

"Better?"

"Yeah," I sniffled.

"It's going to be okay. Your mom made her own choice. You can't change that," Logan said, his voice gentle.

"I know. It just seems like my world is falling apart." Logan gave me a sympathetic look.

"I know what you're going through. When I was younger, my parents went through a long, bitter divorce. They were always fighting with each other. After the divorce, my dad got custody of me and married Brenda."

"So Brenda's not your mom?"

"Nope."

"You must have had a tough childhood."

"Yeah."

"Im glad that your dad got custody of you. If he hadn't, I probably wouldn't have met you."

"I've never thought about it that way."

"Well, now you can." Logan laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm going to go shower. The room we were practicing in was really hot. I'm all sweaty."

"Ewww!" I exclaimed as he tried to hug me. Logan chuckled, then went to shower. When I was sure that he wasn't going to reappear, I lifted up my shirt. Blood was starting to leak through a couple of bandaids, so I took them off and replaced them with new ones. After that, I went into the kitchen and started lunch. BLTs are pretty easy to make, so I gathered the ingredients and got started. Soon, everything was ready. I heard Logan appear behind me.

"Smells delicious!"

"Thanks. It's about all I can make without burning it."

"I highly doubt that. Have some faith in yourself."

"Okay. Go ahead and make your own sandwiches. I have to take my insulin." Logan did so, and I quickly took the required amount of insulin. I made myself a sandwich, then went to sit at the table with Logan. He had already polished off a sandwich. "Are they good?"

"Mmmhmmm," Logan replied, chewing. We both sat in silence after that, enjoying the flavor of bacon, lettuce, and tomato. Soon, we were finished.

"I'll wash the dishes."

"Okay, I'll dry," Logan replied, carrying his plate out to the kitchen. I started sink water, then started washing the dishes. Logan dried and put them away. We were finished quickly.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Logan replied, kissing me. The dishes were quickly finished.

"What would you like to do?"

"I don't know. There's really not a lot to do in March," I answered.

"I know," Logan sighed.

"Is it too cold to go for a walk?"

"I don't think so. Where would you like to go?"

"Are you up to walking along the waterline at the beach?"

"Sure. Let's go!" We both grabbed our coats, then headed out the door. The beach wasn't far away, so we decided not to take the car. I noticed that there were flowers starting to poke through the still frozen ground. Spring is on the way! About five minutes later, we reached the beach. The sun was glinting off the water, making the waves sparkle like diamonds.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Logan asked, reaching for my hand. I gladly took his hand.

"Yeah." We both stared in awe at the sparkling water. We started walking again a few minutes later.

"I'm going to take my shoes off so that I can feel the sand between my toes," Logan said, breaking the silence. We stopped, so that he could do as he said. "Awesome! The sand is actually halfway warm!" Logan cried delightedly. I wasted no time in taking my shoes and socks off.

"It is warm!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"I wonder how cold the water is?"

"It's probably freezing. I wouldn't suggest going for a swim," I replied. Logan ran to the water's edge. Slowly, he dipped his toe in, only to yank it back out.

"Brr! I about froze my toe off!"

"Duh, brainiac. I told you it would be cold!" I reprimanded him.

"I suppose you did. Too bad, I was thinking about going for a swim."

It would have been too cold with the air temperature, even if the water was warm," I replied, mentally clamping down on the panic that was building in my head. Logan couldn't know that I cut myself. How would I explain it to him? I need to find an alibi, fast. They could look like scratches. I decided that I would need to start volunteering at the local animal shelter. This settled, I tuned back in to what Logan was saying.

"...Kinda late. Should we start heading home?" Logan asked me.

"Probably. It gets dark fast."

"Okay. Let's put our shoes back on." We quickly did, then walked along the shoreline back to the road.

"This was peaceful," I remarked.

"Yeah. We should do it more often." I agreed, and we continued walking. The sun was setting when we reached the house. I unlocked the door and went inside, kicking off my shoes as I was walking. Logan followed my example, and we both flopped on the couch.

"I love you."

"I love you too!" We both kissed, then went upstairs to bed.

The next day, I decided to go visit the animal shelter. There was a lot of work to be done, but I enjoyed it. All of the animals were adorable, but one especially caught my eye. It was a poodle-cocker spaniel mix. The way it looked at me broke my heart. The eyes seemed to be begging me to take it home. The dog was a girl, very friendly around kids and other pets. Surprisingly, she doesn't shed. Her age is unknown, but the shelter determined her to be about two years old. Logan's birthday is in about a week, and he's mentioned getting a dog before. This would be the perfect birthday present for him! I went up to the front desk to see if I could adopt the dog. "Of course you can! She is such a sweetheart! You'll absolutely love her!"

"Is there any way I could pick her up in one week?"

"Yeah. All you have to do is sign the adoption papers. Then, she'll be yours," the clerk smiles.

"Thank you. May I do that now?"

"Sure. Let me go get you the papers."

"Okay." The clerk left. I waited patiently for her to return. She does, a few minutes later.

"Here's the papers. All you need to do us sign here, here, and here," she said, marking the appropriate places with an x. I quickly signed, then went back to visit with my girl again. She was completely black, except for a white star in the middle of her chest. The white star seemed to glow, the contrast was so great.

"I'm going to call you Star," I whispered to myself. "Logan can officially name you, but right now, I'm going to call you Star." Star licked my hand, causing me to giggle. "I guess that means you liked it." She licked me again, as if to say, "I'm here for you." I hugged her close. "Only a week until I can take you home," I whispered to her, scrunching her ears. She reached her head up an licked my nose. "I've got to go now, but I'll come back tomorrow," I told her regretfully. I left her cage and got ready to go home. I can't wait for Logan's birthday to come! A week seems like such a long time!

**Please review! Also, please check out Chosen as well! Feedback is highly appreciated! :D**


	8. Proposal

**Only one or two more chapter after this one. Glad I'm almost done, since I've been working on this since fifth grade! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not a chance. **

Chapter Eight

Finally, the week was up. I woke up bright and early to go get Star. When I reached her cage, she was already up. I attached her collar to the leash that I had bought for her. She followed me happily. I went to the front desk to get her papers. This was quickly done, and I drove home. Logan wasn't up when I got in, so I quickly shut Star in the kitchen. She immediately went over to her food dish that I had set out for her. Carefully, I shut the door and left her in peace.

About an hour later the shower turned on. I stopped decorating and went out to the kitchen to make breakfast. Star was asleep on the floor next to the air vent. She leaped up as soon as she saw me. "Hey sweetheart! Did you miss me?" She licked my hand. "I'll take that as a yes," I laughed. I got busy in the kitchen, making bacon and eggs. I heard the shower turn off, then realized that Logan would be coming I to the kitchen any minute. I pulled the cake I had made out of the fridge and put it on the table. Logan opened the door a few minutes later. Star was under the table, munching on some bacon that I had given her.

"Smells amazing!"

"Happy birthday," I replied, kissing him. He kissed me back. Suddenly, he stiffened.

"What are those dishes?" he asked me, pointing to Star's food and water dishes.

"Those are Star's." He gave me a questioning look.

"Star?"

"Your birthday present," I said, whistling softly. Star appeared from under the table.

"She's beautiful!" Logan breathed. I could tell that he was surprised. "When did you get her?" he asked, letting Star crawl into his lap and lick his face.

"Last week, but I brought her home today."

"How did you manage to keep it a secret this whole time?"

"It wasn't easy," I smiled.

"The name Star suits her," Logan remarked suddenly.

"That's what I thought. You can rename her if you want to."

"Nah, Star is the perfect name." I laughed, and we spent the rest of the morning playing with Star.

At about three o'clock in the afternoon, there was a knock on the door. I shot Logan a puzzled look, and he shrugged. I stood and went to answer the door.

"Surprise!" Brenda and Abby said at the same time. I jumped back. Abby laughed.

"Sorry, you scared me."

"It's fine. Where's Logan?"

"Right here," Logan answered, appearing behind me.

"Come in, come in," I told them, ushering them into the house. They all shuffled past me into the house. Logan went into the kitchen and returned with what was left of the cake.

"If we had known you were coming, we would have waited," Logan said apologetically.

"It's fine. We brought our own," Nick said.

"What kind?" Logan blurted.

"Lemon."

"Awesome! I love you guys!" Logan exclaimed. Everybody laughed.

"You don't love us any other time?" Jacob asked, pretending to be hurt.

"You know I do."

"Yeah. Just giving you a hard time."

"I know." We all burst out laughing. Our happiness was cut short by my cell phone ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. I didn't recognize the number.

"Who is it?" Abby asked.

"I don't know."

"Are you going to answer it?"

"I suppose I should," I said, flipping open my phone. I put it up to my ear. "Hello?" A harsh voice answered me.

"Are you alone?"

"No," I answered, suddenly scared.

"Well, go into another room."

"Okay," I whispered. I covered the mouthpiece. "I'll be back in a minute." Everyone nodded. Abby mouthed "who is it?" I shook my head. "Later," I mouthed. I walked out of the room and locked myself in my bedroom. "What do you want?!" I demanded, surprising myself. My voice was surprisingly steady, despite the fear I was in.

"I just wanted to let you know that we are coming back. You had better watch out. You're not even supposed to be alive," Oliver hissed. I shuddered.

"Why do I care? You mean nothing to me!"

"Oh really?" he whispered. When you least expect it, I'm going to get you. You are going to pay for reporting me!"

"For the last freaking time, I didn't report you!" I growled, anger starting to overcome my fear.

"You're lying! I'll be seeing you soon." I heard a dial tone and realized that he hung up. Slowly, I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. I walked over to the mirror to see how my face looked. Surprisingly, it was fairly calm. I opened the bedroom door and walked out.

"Who was it?" Logan asked.

"Just someone pulling a prank," I responded. Everyone accepted my answer. I heard Star scratching at the kitchen door, so I went to let her out. She bounded over to Logan's family.

"You didn't tell me you had a dog!" Abby squealed excitedly.

"I was going to!" Logan defended himself.

"She's adorable!"

"Thanks. Her name is Star."

"Appropriate."

"We thought so."

"Are you ready for your present?" Abby asked.

"I'm kinda old for that."

"I don't think so," Brenda said, handing Logan a small box. Logan carefully tore into it. Inside, there were two plane tickets to a hot air balloon festival. "It's in Florida. I though you might enjoy the break. The hotels is already payed for," Brenda said, smiling. Logan jumped up and hugged her.

"Thank you so much! I love it!" Logan exclaimed happily. I hugged her too.

"I've always wanted to go in a hot air balloon!" Brenda hugged me back.

"I hope you two enjoy it," she said, giving Logan a meaningful look. Logan caught her eye and gave her a small nod. I was puzzled by the display, but didn't question it. We all sat around and chatted for a while longer before we cut the cake. When everyone was finished, Logan's family said goodbye and left. Logan closed the door after them.

"When would you want to go?" Logan wondered.

"Tomorrow," I joked, but Logan jumped on the suggestion.

"Okay. We will leave after band practice!" he said. I nodded.

"Do you want me to stay home and pack?" I asked.

"If you wouldn't mind," Logan said. We both got in bed. Within minutes, we were asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Logan was already gone. I quickly ate breakfast, then started packing. I packed for a week, unsure of how long we would stay. Soon, I finished. Logan came home about a half hour later. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked me. I nodded.

"What do we do with Star?" I wondered.

"My parents said that they would watch her while we were gone."

"Sounds good. Help me load the car, and we will be on our way," I smiled. This was quickly accomplished, and soon, we were on the road. Logan drove, and I stated out the window at the scenery. About 8 hours later, we pulled into our hotel. Logan and I unpacked our suitcases and headed to the front desk to check in. We got our keys and headed to our room. When we opened the door, we were amazed. Inside was a beautiful room, with a king size bed and a large flat screen TV. The bathroom was all white marble, very pretty. There was a small refrigerator tucked under the bar. A microwave sat on top of the table. Logan and I collapsed on the bed, exhausted from all of the traveling.

"The festival starts tomorrow. Are you sure you want to do this?" Logan asked, giving me a chance to chicken out. I nodded my head.

"Definitely. It should be romantic," I winked at him. He winked back. We turned on the television and watched TV until we fell asleep.

The next morning was spent getting ready for our balloon ride. We both wore warm clothing. When we were ready, we left the hotel room and made our way to the festival grounds. There were hundreds of hot air balloons tethered to the ground. Logan led me to a heart shaped one. I laughed quietly to myself. Logan gave our tickets to the conductor, and the conductor explained to us what we had to do. When we understood everything we both entered the basket. Logan manned the controls, lifting us off of the ground at a gentle pace. I looked over the side, watching the ground gradually get farther and farther away. At last, we reached our peak height. Logan stood beside me, looking down for a little bit. Suddenly, he got on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. "Jess, I love you more than anything. I want you to be mine forever, no matter what happens. Will you marry me?"

"Of course!" I squealed, elated. Logan slipped the ring on my finger. It was a simple gold band with a mounted diamond. Engraved in the band were the words love, forever, and happiness. A smile formed on my face. My life just took a turn for the better.

**A bit of fluff, yes? Reviews are much appreciated!**


	9. The Wedding

**Last chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: Not a chance**

Chapter Nine

We just sat and enjoyed the view from the balloon for a while. At last, Logan decided that we had spent enough time up in the air. He gently lowered the balloon to the ground and thanked the operator sincerely. The operator smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said. Logan and I both laughed.

"Oh, we did!" I grinned. The operator smiled one last time, and Logan and I left. We traveled back to the hotel quickly and spent the rest of the day swimming and enjoying the hotel. That night, we both fell asleep as soon as we laid on the bed.

In the morning, we both headed back to our house. I immediately called all of my friends and told them that I was getting married to Logan. They all wished me the best. My only regret was that I had no way of contacting my mom. Oliver's old threat still hung above my head, making me look behind me everywhere I went. Logan and I began planning our wedding, and soon, the date arrived.

The day of our wedding was overcast, but warm. At Logan's insistence, I hired a couple of plain clothed police officers. Logan's mom and Abby helped me do my hair and makeup. I fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat, waiting for it all to be over. At last, Brenda turned the chair around so that I could see their handiwork. I gasped. The person in the mirror looked older, more elegant. I turned to the two woman, tears of joy glistening in my eyes. "Thank you so much!" I sniff. Both women patted my back.

"You're very welcome." I managed a watery smile. Brenda glanced at the clock. "It's time to take you to the church. We don't want to keep Logan waiting," Brenda winked. I blushed, but allowed my friends to lead me down the stairs and out to the car. Once I am seated inside next to Abby, Brenda began the drive to the chapel. Within minutes, we pulled up, and I was helped out of the car. There was already a big crowd inside. I walked to the doors, then pushed them open. Logan was standing at the altar, his back to me. Jacob took my arm, walking me down the aisle. Finally, he placed my hand in Logan's. We joined hands, and the pastor began the ceremony.

"If anyone in this room objects to the marriage of these two people, speak now, or forever withhold your peace," the pastor commanded. I held my breath, half expecting Oliver to come in and object. However, nobody spoke up. Logan and I exchange vows, and the pastor told us to kiss. I happily complied, meeting Logan's lips with my own. Cameras flashed, and people swarmed over to congratulate us. I was in a bubble of happiness, feeling as if nothing could ruin this special day. Logan and I took to the dance floor, taking the first dance. We gently swayed to the song Always and Forever, lost in each other's eyes. Shortly after, everyone else crowded to the dance floor.

An hour later, Logan and I prepared to walk out the door to our newly decorated car. There was the squeal of pealing tires and the smell of burnt rubber. A red Cadillac swerved, barely missing Logan and I. Police swarmed to their cars, beginning to chase the vehicle. The Cadillac lost control shortly after, slamming into a pole. Police swarmed it, forcing the occupant of the vehicle out of the car. I gasped when I saw who it was. Oliver! The police dragged him to their cars, forced him down on the hood, then slapped handcuffs on him. I let out a sigh of relief. Oliver would never be able to harm us again.

Logan and I climbed into the car and began the drive to the airport. Soon, we would reach our honeymoon destination.

***THREE YEARS LATER***

I woke up to the sound of crying over the baby monitor. Logan and I's daughter was awake again. I sighed and got out of bed. When I got into her room, she was standing up in her crib, gripping the bars. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. "Shhh, Ashley. It's okay. Momma's here," I crooned. There was a chuckle from the doorway.

"She really is a momma's girl, isn't she?" Logan asked. I nodded, gently rocking Ashley to sleep. At last, her eyes drooped shut, and her breathing fell into a regular rhythm. I placed her gently into her crib, then tiptoed out of the room. Logan followed me back to our bedroom. We both laid down on the bed, and within seconds, we were both asleep.

The doorbell rang and woke both Logan and I up. I glanced at the clock. It was only 8:00 in the morning. I grumbled, then went downstairs to answer the door. My mom stood in the doorway. I hugged her tightly, still thankful that she managed to survive Oliver's abuse. She came back shortly after Oliver was arrested. They had been living in Europe until that point. "Do you want someone to take care of the little munchkin so that you and your husband can have a night out on the town?" my mom asked. I nodded happily.

"If you wouldn't mind, then sure!" I smiled. My mom walked in the house, and I shut the door behind her. Logan walked down the stairs. I quickly explained my moms offer. Logan's face split into a huge smile, and he hugged my mother as well. We both got dressed quickly, then got ready to visit our favorite restaurant. Ashley waved her small hand at us as we left. My mom grinned, waving as well. I let out a content sigh. Oliver was in jail, never to hurt us again, Logan and I were very much in love, and we both had a beautiful little daughter that we loved very much. Life was good.

**Aww, happy endings are great, don't ya think? Please take the time to drop a final review! :)**

****I have a new story idea, so if you could take the poll on my page as well as review, I would be eternally grateful! :D****


End file.
